


Long beaks

by Pastelbees



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self Harm, Shitty shitty poetry, im just depressed at this point, relapsed recently so, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees





	Long beaks

Sometimes i fall asleep and my legs are clutched tight together and i cant feel my own   
Sometimes i scratch as hard as i can and pray and pray and pray i wont ever feel the bad again   
Sometimes i bite my mouth so hard and i dont even give a fuck because i want to kill myself so bad   
And it doesnt matter if anyone cares if im gone   
And it doesnt matter if anyone cares if im alone   
And it doesnt matter if anyone ever did  
I'll be in the dirt before long  
I'll be in the gates before you relate  
I'll be in the clear before you hear  
My pity party swan song


End file.
